With the development of flight devices, flight devices (such as a drone) having a capacity of flight are applied into more and more regions. The flight device having a capacity of flight may land according to a landing instruction issued by a terminal. After receiving the landing instruction, the flight device may land in a landing area. The landing area may be constructed by respective areas where the flight device may land. However, it may be difficult for an operator to recover the flight device, if the landing area for the flight device is an area, such as a roof, a lake, and so on.